battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone and Leafy
This Page is about the interactions between Everyone in BFDI(A) and Leafy. Overview Since Leafy has a nice personality from the start, most of the contestants have friendly relations with her. This went on until the final episode where Firey, the winner, betrays her by inviting everyone to Dream Island except her, causing her to lose her temper and buy Dream Island. This ends everyone's friendly relations with her, because she has done something opposite to her usual personality, and they threaten to give her a death penalty since the end of Return of the Hang Glider until the beginning of Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. Blocky Leafy and Blocky both made it far in Episode 1, and Blocky even saved Leafy from falling off the balance beam. After that, they never interacted until Episode 10. In episode 10, Blocky and Leafy have a conversation about the bottom of the pit. Both are safe at Cake at Stake. During the crying contest, Leafy did not like what Blocky did to Ice Cube. In Episode 11, they regained their friendship. Status : Friends Bubble Leafy and Bubble have an unstable friendship. Leafy states that in Gardening Hero, that she doesn't qualify for Leafy's level of "niceness" and therefore she does not deserve to be her friend. Flower also convinced Leafy that Bubble wasn't friends with her in Hurtful!. When Leafy returned to Goiky from Yoyleland, Bubble was shocked and attempted to freeze Leafy, but was unable to since Leafy was made of metal. Leafy tried to become friends again, but Bubble declined although she gave her an onion to eat. Status : Neutral Coiny Coiny and Leafy barely interacted. Status : Neutral David Even though they never interacted, Leafy mentions to Firey that David was weird. Firey also agrees. Firey and David are rivals in a small way, Expect for Firey and Coiny are Rivals. Status : Neutral/One-Sided enemies (On Leafy's side) Eraser Leafy and Eraser have a minor rivalries. The rivalries may have ended after Lofty, because Eraser tried to take out Leafy, only to have her pop his balloon. In episode 25, even though Eraser voted for Leafy to win, Eraser helped Pin rip off Leafy's skin. He also activated Flower's Announcer Crusher aimed at Leafy before she could say her last words. Status : Minor Enemies Firey Firey and Leafy probably have a relationship. They end their friendship in episode 25. Then when the others try to use Flower's crusher Firey saves her. Then, after Leafy is sent to Yoyleland and eventually returns to Goiky, she finds out that Firey does not remember her at all. But Firey actually has a secret crush on her but doesn't have the guts to tell her, so does Leafy, Her first apperance with Firey on Episode 9. Status : Good Friends/Love interests Flower Flower and Leafy have a minor conflict in Take the Plunge: part 1. The conflict grows stronger when Flower returns. When Flower returns, she single handly destroied Leafy's and Bubble's friendship. Flower destroys the recovery centers and dies in episode 25,however she deserved it. Status : Enemies Golfball Golfball and Leafy grew a rivalries at first. In the 25th episode Golfball and Leafy's rivalries was put to the test when Leafy stole dream island. Status : Enemies Ice Cube Leafy and Ice Cube have a friendship. See Leafy and Ice Cube for more information. In season 2 leafy and ice cube are enemies Status : Enemies ''' Match Leafy and Match have not interacted very much due to being on seperate teams and Match being eliminated 2 episodes after the merge. In Episode 4, Match buys part of Leafy's cake, only to share it between her, Pencil, Bubble, and Woody. '''Status : Neutral/Minor Friends Needle Both have minor conflicts with each other but still mantain a rivalries. The conflicts usually starts when Needle slaps Leafy. In Get Digging, Needle slapped Leafy for calling her Needy. But before she could finish, Leafy grabbed a knife and threw it at her. Status : Enemies Pen Leafy and Pen had a minor friendship untill Vomitaco. The friendship ends when Pen buys part of Leafy's taco so he can have the challenge done for him. When his half of the taco is tested, Pen falls in the danger zone. Status : Enemies Pencil Leafy and Pencil had a minor rivalries during the puppets scene in Bowling, Now with Explosions! Leafy and Pencil have had a conflict in episode 19. Pencil uses the Leafy Detector on her, obviously putting her in pain so the angry mob can catch up to her. In Get Digging, Pencil tells Book, Spongy, Puffball, Ice Cube, Needle and Gelatin to watch out for a wild Leafy. Status : Enemies Pin Leafy and Pin were enemies until episode 25(Except for the episode 1, where they made an alliance.). The rivalries ended when Pin said that Leafy deserves the death penalty for stealing Dream Island. When Leafy attempts to escape from her, Teardrop and others by skidooing into Yoyleland, Pin rips up the map, nearly removing the possibility of return. See Leafy, Pin and Teardrop for more information. Status : Enemies/Friends Rocky Despite being on the same team and both making it to the final 6, they barely interacted. Leafy feels pity for Rocky because when Rocky got eliminated and Firey commented on there being no more vomit, Leafy told him that what he said wasn't very nice. Status : Neutral Spongy Spongy and Leafy are friends. In Half A Loaf Is Better Than None, Leafy asked Spongy if it was great to be back. In Return of the Hang Glider, Spongy wanted Leafy to win. However, Spongy angrily votes for Leafy in Reveal Novum because she has arms. Status : Friends Teardrop Despite how Teardrop rarely speaks, it is shown throughout the series that the two have a previous friendship started before the series. In Return of the Hang Glider, Teardrop smiled when Pin said Leafy deserved the death penalty, meaning that their friendship was over.in season 2 leafy and teardrop is enemies Status : Enemies Tennis Ball Tennis Ball is mad at Leafy for 'bribing' Bubble to vote for him in Reveal Novum. However, he is one of the very few who is not shown to be mad directly at Leafy for stealing Dream Island. He even defends Leafy in a way by saying that it shouldn't necessary to capture Leafy to regain Dream Island in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know.and are friends Status : Friends Woody Leafy and Woody are good friends. Take the Plunge: Part 1 leafy helped Woody by giving him advice .In Sweet Tooth, Leafy offered help to woody by offering to give part of her cake. In Half A Loaf Is Better Than None, Leafy defends Woody when The Speaker laughs at Woody when he drowns in the bread. In Return of the Hang Glider, Woody wants Leafy to win. and woodys scared of even a kick. Status : Friends Gelatin Despite not being in Season 1 with Leafy, Gelatin told Needle to blow acid spitballs at Leafy in Get Digging.is are rivalries. She also hates Gelatin for smashing her in front of Firey. Status : Enemies Gallery Leafy(episode16).PNG Leafy's Back.png Team Naming: Leafy.jpg Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg Evil leafy possesed spongy.PNG LeafysExecutioner.PNG Leafy123.jpg Rocky4leafy.png|Bleh Pin 4.png|Pin, Who Leafy has a notable conflict with Firey3.PNG|How could I forget my love interest? Category:Interaction Pages